the Great Mouse Detective 5
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Liz and Remy finally got to go to prom. But how long will their night last. What happens when Hiram invents something new? Will their night be destroyed all because of Ratigan? R&R and be nice. I think this is turning into a chronological thing. LOL. Bye.
1. prom ruined

_Alright, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure that I'm doing a good job keeping it in the mystery section anymore, but I'll give it a shot. So, in this story you will find, love, hate and of course, fear, and a little bit of suspense. I hope you like where I'm coming from. Here's the next story. _

Basil stared out the window. It had been about two or three weeks since Liz had been in the hospital, and actually made it out. He stared into the quiet night. It did not rain this night. It was a perfect star lit night, and a full moon. Suddenly, he saw a young mouse making his way towards the door. He had on a tux and his brown hair was neat a top his head.

"Liz, dear. Remy is here." He shouted up the stairway. Liz came down the stairs. She looked just like she had in Basil's dream, which kind of scared him, but not enough seeming how he was the one that said she should wear that dress. But the hair did shock him.

She wore a beautiful blue prom dress, that had two spaghetti straps that held it up. It trained all the way down to her high heels, and had a split in the side clean up to her hip. then, she had her hair fixed just as it had been in the dream. braided and then piled on top of her head. It was classy and gorgeous.

"You look beautiful dear." He said, hugging her.

"Ah, thanks dad." She said. "Right when I get home, you're helping me out of this thing." She added, noting that she couldn't last in high heels nor dresses very long.

"What's the need. I like you in blue." Came a voice from the door. Remy had let himself in and was leaning against the posts in front of the door, one leg crossed over the other casually.

"You look beautiful, honey." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waists and kissed her.

"Ready?" He asked, once they pulled out of it.

"Yep." She said. As she left, Basil caught a glimpse at the engagement ring on her left hand. _time does fly_ He noted, as he sat down in a chair, watching the kids on their way to the prom.

* * *

Everyone had come to prom. Liz just looked around at all the faces of her classmates.

"Let's see, Jessica's with Remus, Ginny is with Thomas, Olivia is with George, Tabitha...." Liz caught herself as she almost flew right by Olivia. Remy let her go and she broke free, running over to greet Olivia. She nearly fell down in the high heels though.

"Olivia, you're with George!?" Said Liz, both surprised but joyed that her best friend had made it with a date.

"Yep. He's very good at dancing." Said Olivia, noting on her date. Liz noted on George's neat and tidy black hair and green eyes. He had muscles on his muscles, which is why ALMOST every girl wanted to go out with him.

But Liz had Remy. Nothing would ever go wrong there.

"Well, see ya later." Said Olivia, running back to George.

"See ya." Said Liz. She turned back to go to Remy.

"So, Olivia hadn't told you she was going with George?" Asked Remy.

"Nope. Why?" Asked Liz.

"Well, she didn't tell me, so I had guessed you had known." Said Remy, casually pulling Liz into a dancing hold. They danced around the room.

"Nope, I guess they were keeping it a surprise." Said Liz, letting it go. Olivia told Liz things when Liz needed to know. That's all that mattered. They had just gotten through the first three dances.

They were moving onto their fourth when Remy stopped dancing and walked toward the table where punch and chips were.

"What's wrong?" Asked Liz, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, concern in his eyes.

"Hiram, he has invented some sort of contraption. He doesn't know what it can do, but I suspect that Ratigan and Redeye may hear of it soon." He said, worried.

"Oh, come on Remy. Don't be ridiculous. Ratigan wouldn't have heard of it." Said Liz.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't have if Hiram hadn't told Loud mouth Larry." Said Remy.

"Oh my god, that old coot. Man he's got nothing to do but gossip." Said Liz, now a bit concerned.

"But still, do you really think that we need to worry about it tonight?" She urged. No sooner had she spoken, the doors flew open, and there in the doorway, stood Basil. He had his hat and coat on.

"Oh great. I had to ask." Said Liz, knowing that this must have something to do with Hiram Flaversham.

"Elizabeth!" Basil called into the crowd. Elizabeth grabbed Remy by his shirt, ran past Olivia and grabbed her away from George and dragged them both toward her father with her.

"Hi dad. Let me guess, Hiram's new invention has been stolen?" Asked Liz, knowingly.

"No, worse. Hiram and his new invention has been stolen." Said Basil, worried.

* * *

_Alright, I know what you all are thinking. Why does Hiram always have to be the one to be kidnapped. Well, frankly he's an inventor, and inventors always get kidnapped. Not only that, in the story I was writing before, Elizabeth wasn't Olivia's BEST friend yet, so it wasn't as big as it would be now. So, I'm going off of a limb here so please, support and keep reading. bye. _


	2. Finding the bad guys this soon?

_Alright, sorry for the slow update. I was at my aunt's house all week and didn't have a lot of time on the computer. So, sorry and hope you like this next chapter..._

"Wait, so Hiram and the invention has been stolen?" Said Liz astonished.

"Dad." Said Olivia, looking dazed.

"Look, Livi, We'll get through this. We'll get your dad back." Said Remy, putting a comforting arm around his cousin. She started to cry into his suit. Liz looked at Basil with fearful eyes. He looked back with the same look.

"We will get him back. That's a promise that I WILL keep." She said. Olivia looked at Liz, then went over and hugged her too.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you so much." She said, coming up to look at her.

"Well, if we're going to save him, we had better get started." Said Basil. They all ran out of prom toward the Flaversham house. They walked in, and Olivia and Remy gasped. The windows were broken and smashed, and one of the doors was barely being held up by the hinges.

"Oh my god!" Said Remy.

"I hope he's alright." Said Olivia.

"Shit, this is bad." Said Liz. Then, she looked around a little bit. Then, she went in the room with the door leaning on the hinges. There was an empty spot where something had been, obviously.

"Remy." She said. "What exactly did this thing look like?" Asked Liz.

"Well, it had a straw like thing on the end, and many flashy lights and buttons." He answered.

"Our best bet is a laser. But what kind?" Questioned Elizabeth.

"That's the precise question I asked myself." Said Basil, showing that she was just as bright as he was.

"Well, I think we need Max." Said Basil.

"I'd say so." Said Liz. "Quickly, back to bakerstreet." She said. They ran back, and Liz changed out of her prom dress. Olivia had stayed home, trying to fix things up and worrying over her father. George had come from the prom to stay with her.

"So, we know that it might not have been Ratigan or Redeye." Said Liz.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Basil. He wasn't sure he was catching on. "Well, think about it. Last time it was a lazer, it was Jimmy and that ugly rat Jared." Said Liz.

"Yeah, but they are dead."

"But their Hench men aren't." Said Liz. Basil thought for a moment.

"You have a good point, but how do we know?" he asked.

"We'll know soon enough." She said. They got up to where Sherlock Holmes lived and called over to Max. They took him downstairs and back to the Flaversham's. Almost immediately, he caught the scent, and the Bakerstreets and Remy were on their way.

They arrived on a dreary side of town. There were sewer bars everywhere, but one place caught Liz's eye. It was a warehouse, and it practically stunk of rats. There may be thousands in there.

They went to the warehouse first, because Liz told them too. They climbed up on human sized boxes and peered in the window. There were thousands of rats perched on the boxes in there, and one caught their eye. It was one of the rats from Jarred's gang.

"Okay, Liz. I'll admit it. You may be right about this." Said Basil, when Liz gave him a look that said, _do you believe me now? _They snuck in quietly. Max stayed outside waiting for them. Suddenly, they caught sight of something gray. They saw Fidget, Ridget and two other rats in a game of poker. Fidget laid down his hand, and in that rusty voice that we all know said, "Read them and weep." he grabbed at the pile of chips in the pile when suddenly another rat laid down his hand revealing that he had the upper hand. Fidget jumped across the table, and they started a big fight amongst the rats and two bats. The other rat from Jarred's gang stood up on his throne, the two mice beside him following.

"Stop this." He said in his British accent. They stopped and looked up at him.

"To you consider this fighting, smart?" He asked. "For all we know, Basil and his little brats could be looking for us right at this second, and all you can do is fight?" He continued. Basil and Liz looked at each other with a knowing look. Liz looked back at Remy. But he wasn't there.

"Where the-" Said Liz, looking around. She couldn't complete her sentence until she saw Remy sneaking up behind the rat on the throne. "Idiot." She whispered. Basil looked at her oddly, then followed her gaze.

"Doh, drat." He said, rubbing his temples. Remy jumped on the rat from behind. Remy grabbed him by the cape and dragged him down with him as they both fell off of the boxes.

"Remy!" Shouted Liz, watching the whole thing as both rat and mouse hit the ground. Fidget, Ridget, and the rest of the rats looked over to where Basil and Liz were. Basil looked down at Liz.

"oops." She said. The rats and bats ran at them. Basil jumped up and grabbed a hook from above.

"Jump Liz!" He shouted. She jumped, and grabbed onto his waist as Basil shook the hook, moving them to safety from the rats and bats. Then, Ridget flew up and flapped his wings around them.

"Hold on." Said Basil.

"I can't!" Said Liz as the wings beat her arms until they loosened so much she held on no longer. She fell into a box full of Styrofoam. Remy crawled out from under the cape of the other rat right as Liz fell. He heard her piercing scream but did not see where she landed.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted. Then, the other rat stood up behind him. Remy felt chills go down his back as he felt that someone was standing right behind him. He turned around, and the rat hit him across the face, flinging him across the room.

Basil held onto the hook helplessly. Ridget was still trying to loosen his grip on the hook. Finally, Basil dropped too and landed on a box that was very soft, as if just being out in the rain. He stood up and looked. He saw Remy lying by a tall stack of boxes and saw the box right above Remy that Liz had fallen in. She poked her head out and looked over it.

"No Liz. Get back in the box and don't move." Basil shouted. She nodded and ducked back into the Styrofoam. Then, a rat climbed up to the box and jumped in after her, causing the box to move violently until all the boxes tipped over.

_Alright, first of all I must apologize for not updating for a while. Second of all, I love cliffhangers. Third of all, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens, Fourth of all, R&R, please. _


	3. We were wrong

_Alright, cliff hanger, cliffhanger, cliff hanger. love them! Unless they happen to me. Then they suck. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter coming at ya. _

Basil watched as Liz's box fell, and out came the rat. Liz's paw poked out of the Styrofoam. You could hear some gasping then Remy appeared from the bottom of the wreckage. He ran over to Liz's box and pulled her out. She looked up and saw him looking her over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, are you alright?" She asked.

"I asked first." He said.

"This is no time for arguing." Said Basil, running past them.

"Gerald, you are under arrest for kidnapping Hiram Flaversham and his new invention." He said to the giant rat. The giant rat just looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh come on. You took Hiram and his new invention." Said Liz, coming up beside her father.

"No, I was just freaked out because I thought this was all about those drugs I was selling. But you say Hiram has created a new invention?" He said thoughtfully. But before he could do anything about it, the guards from scottland yard ran in and cuffed Gerald along with his men.

"Basil? Are these the guys who took Hiram?" He asked.

"No they aren't." Said Basil, eying Liz. She looked down in shame. So what if she made a mistake this once. Then again, it could be very fatal to the case, but still. Basil gave her the look that made her feel ashamed. She wrapped an arm around Remy's waist, and he drooped his arm over her shoulder as they followed Basil back out of the warehouse.

"So, now what?" Said Basil, once they were out.

"I don't have a clue." Said Liz, looking down. "I think our best bet is to go back to the scene of the crime, and see if Max made some sort of mistake." She added.

"Oh sure. Liz, you don't have time for just mere running around, and neither do I." He said.

"What do you mean. I thought you were just sitting at home when you got that call." She said, very suspicious.

"I was, but I was having a very... um... productive chemistry set... issue?" Said Basil, as if trying to make it off of the top of his head.

"Whatever dad." She said, walking past him and mounting on Max. Basil and Remy climbed up after her.

They returned back at the Flaversham's, and almost at once, Max picked up a completely different scent, obviously one they had not seen before.

"What do you suppose?" Asked Liz. "I don't think this was here before."

"It had to be." Said Olivia, coming from behind, George resting his hands on her shoulders from behind comforting. "First of all, George has been watching over the whole place, and second of all, I've been staring the window this whole time." She said.

"Then what do you make of it." Said Liz.

"I don't know. Our best bet is to follow this one now." Said Basil, mounting on Max once again for maybe the third or fourth time tonight. Liz climbed up, but Remy stood there.

"What's the matter?" Asked Liz.

"I'm going to stay home with Olivia." He said simply. Liz understood completely. If anyone knew Olivia as good as George might, it was Remy.

"Alright then. Hang on." Said Basil, letting Max know it was ready to go.

They arrived all the way on the other side of town away from the other warehouse. That had to be a long way and Max looked beat.

"don't worry. I think all you'll have to run now is just to get home." Said Basil and Liz turned for this warehouse now.

Liz grabbed for Basil's hand.

"I'm frightened. If this is Ratigan, then I don't want to go. He's nearly killed me twice now and you once." She said, hearing her voice start to crack. Basil looked down at her.

"Come on, Lizzy. If anything we can get revenge. And, a Bakerstreet never turns away just because of some personal issues." Said Basil. Liz gulped, took one last look at Max, until they entered under the frightening roof of the warehouse.

Liz looked around, and saw exactly what she expected. Ratigan sat on crates, unlike just boxes in the other warehouse. By his side was Redeye, just as proud as his evil uncle. She then saw many mice. There were some from the very first crew, but a lot of new ones. Many of the old ones were killed by the Jared assassination. That's what it was called. He was the only known rat or mouse, for that matter, to ever have enough forces or even enough guts to try to overpower the well-known criminal.

Ratigan was looking over a laser. It was very, well not large to a human, but definitely very large for a mouse. Liz stared at it. Ratigan was looking over the controls. Flaversham was tied up in the corner. There were controls that were colored, yellow, blue, purple, green and red. It was odd. All Ratigan was doing was pushing buttons. First he tried, Green, blue, yellow, purple, blue, red. That didn't work. Flaversham seemed to laugh and giggle at all of this. Liz couldn't help but let out a little chuckle of her own. Basil looked down at it. Then, Ratigan turned on Flaversham, pulling out a gun as he walked toward him.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked as he raised the gun in the air.

_Well, hope you liked that chapter. I'll continue this one very fast. I'll probably finish every chapter for this one very quickly, considering that I've got an idea for a Riddick Fic since I just saw that movie for the first time in like forever, plus I read a fanfiction about it, and it gave me a good idea. Sorry, Bebbe5, but I keep finding new movies everywhere I look. _


	4. How many more must suffer?

_Here's the next chapter. Alright, I just know you're going to be happy at how fast I'm updating, but it might be a teensy bit rushed. If you notice any rushiness, then please inform me. If not, well still review, please? Well, on with the story..._

Liz looked over to Basil who was already gone and running toward Ratigan. Liz jumped over their hiding place and darted after Basil. Basil jumped on Ratigan's back, causing him to fire a stray shot. It hit the ceiling.

Liz jumped on Ratigan with her father, but was soon dragged off by Redeye. He threw her across the room and followed her over. He raised his hand, and in his hand there was a knife. He nearly brought it down, but then stopped as a shot was fired. Liz screamed as Redeye seemed to gasp, then put his hand to his sternum and fell to the ground, a bullet hole in the middle of his back. Liz got up and saw that Basil and got the gun out of Ratigan's hands and shot Redeye right before he could do anything to Liz. Ratigan threw Basil away and seemed to forget about everything.

Liz ran over to Basil and Ratigan ran straight to Redeye, as he seemed to hold back sobs. He held the dead Redeye in his arms. He laid there for a second while all the thugs gathered around him in awe. It was like a criminal funeral. The thugs had their hats off and Ratigan sat with his dead nephew, who was more like a son then a nephew. Basil and Liz ran over to Hiram. they untied him.

Hiram hugged them both. "Oh, how can I ever thank you." Said Hiram.

"You can run with us while we get away from here." Said Liz. They started running towards the back entrance, when suddenly, from behind they heard Ratigan's hoarse voice.

"Stop them!" He shouted.

"Hurry!" Shouted Basil. They all three burst through and practically jumped on Max.

"Hurry, Max!" Commanded Basil and soon they were away from the they rode home, they talked to Flaversham.

"Redeye's gone." Said Liz. It wasn't exactly excitement in her voice, but it wasn't sorrow either.

"Yep." Said Basil. He knew that you couldn't exactly be excited when someone died, but you weren't supposed to feel sorry when the person who was dead had tried to kill you before.

"So, Hiram. What is that thing?" Asked Liz.

"Well, Liz dear, it is a sort of levitation device. It can pick things up the size of a house, and make it float in mid air, or you can move it." Said Hiram.

"And how exactly do you operate this device." Said Liz.

"Sorry dear. But the only people who know that code is me and Olivia. And it should stay that way. What if it happened to slip." Said Hiram.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Said Liz. Then she thought for a moment.

"Is it too complex for Ratigan's little brain." She asked. Hiram chuckled a little.

"It should be. The code is ten words. He only used like six the last time. It would take him a year just to figure out that there are ten words in the code. We don't really have to worry about it now. it won't do a thing without the code." Said Hiram reassuringly. Liz leaned back and relaxed.

* * *

"Hi Olivia. We're back." Said Liz, jumping off of Max to hug Olivia first, and then hug Remy and kiss him. Hiram came off and was crowded over immediately just by Olivia.

"Redeye is dead." Liz told Remy.

"You killed him?" Remy questioned.

"No. Basil shot him when Redeye tried to stab me." She said.

"Well, as long as you're alright." He said, tilting her lips up to kiss him again.

"Well, I think this case is over, for now at least. We probably won't have to worry about it until tomorrow. Right now, you kids got to get back to that dance. And I've got to get back to my... um... chemistry project?" Said Basil, as if trying to remember exactly what he had said last time.

"Whatever dad. Go do whatever you were doing." Said Liz, grabbing Remy and getting on Max. Olivia and George followed, once Olivia was changed back into the prom dress. Basil got on behind the kids and Liz steered. They went to the Bakerstreet house first, just so Liz could change back into her prom dress. Then, her, Remy, Olivia and George continued back to the prom. They got there and as they walked in, people around them cheered.

"wow Liz. That must have been a new record for a fast case." Said Ernie. He winked then walked away with Kiara. Liz turned back to Remy, and he pulled her in close for the slow dance. a couple of times, they passed Olivia and George and smiled. the night was going perfect. Meanwhile...

* * *

The old mouse just laid down for a nice and needed rest. He had just started to drift off when suddenly, he heard glass brake. He lit a candle and walked out of his room. There was a rat standing in front of him.

"Oh please. Go back to sleep." Said the rat, and he fired the gun at the old mouse.

* * *

Elsewhere, Basil was having a lovely evening. He sat at the table with the girl he had left in his dash to help Liz.

"Sorry, dear." He said, grabbing her hand. "It was an emergency. But frankly, that's what you might have to live with, so just to warn you." He said.

"It's fine, dear." She answered, in her high soprano voice. "my dead husband and my son usually would do this kind of stuff all the time." She said.

"Oh, I see. I would like to meet this son some time. He must be as beautiful as his mother." Said Basil. she let out an embarrassed giggle before continuing on.

"He's dead too." She said.

"Oh, I see. Yes I see how that is. I lost my wife and all I have left is my daughter. I would be devastated if I lost her as well as you had her son." He said. She seemed to say something in her head that he couldn't hear, duh. Then, she leaned over the table and they took eachother's hands looking into eachother's eyes. She had emerald green eyes and red hair down to her shoulders.

* * *

Liz and Remy looked around as people started to leave the party. They made their way over to Olivia and George.

"We're taking off. You going too?" They asked them.

"No, we'll stay a while." Said Olivia, shaking them off and dancing with George.

"See ya at home, then, cos." Remy said. They took Max and headed towards Flaversham residence. They saw a window broken and looked at eachother with worried expressions.

"What the-" Said Remy. They ran in the house to find Hiram, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. By him was a note.

_Dear Flaversham and Bakerstreet, _

_I must congratulate first of all on the death of Redeye. No one's ever been able to kill a Ratigan or Redeye yet, but you pulled it off nicely. So, this is what you get for the death of Redeye. I hope you know, now, not to mess with the rat, or you'll get bitten. As for your precious Hiram, never expect to see him again, until heaven come. _

_Padriac Ratigan, so not sincere! _

_

* * *

So, how was that. I know a lot of people seem to be dying in this story, but trust me, it will most likely be only these two, but possibly one more in the future, depending where I go with it. Sorry for all the violence in just two chapters, but come on, I guess I've been watching too many Vin Diesel movies, like Babylon A.D., Chronicles or Riddick, The Pacifier, and of course, the Fast and the Furious, just as well as Fast and Furious. Anyways, sorry for such violence, but whatever. R&R please, and the next chapter will be coming extremely fast. _


	5. caught in a trap

_Anyways, continuing with the story. I meant to finish it by six o'clock this morning, but that didn't happen. I need to get some more coffee. Anyways, answering your question, Bebbe5, it was sort of necessary for Hiram to die, first of all, because I supposed that Olivia may be old enough, along with Remy, to be on their own, and secondly, because no one knew the arming code but him so then Ratigan realizes his mistake. And then Olivia doesn't even know that she knows it. So, you know. It was kind of right there, so I took a chance, and killed Hiram. Wow, I feel like a murderer.  
_

Liz stared at the note, and read it over once more. Remy went over to the body of Hiram Flaversham. He kneeled by him and took his head into his hands, cradling him. Liz ran out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Remy.

"I've got to get Olivia and dad." She said.

"Just let Olivia figure out on her own. I don't think she'll be able to bear this. As for Basil, you better go get him." Said Remy.

"I'll be back." She promised, and climbed atop of Max, heading for home.

She got home, ran in the door, and found Basil and a new girl in the living room, sitting on the couch, talking.

"Oh, Liz dear." Said Basil.

"Oh, so this is the famous Elizabeth I keep hearing about." Said the woman, standing up in greeting. Liz looked betrayed.

"How could you!" She shouted at Basil, running down the hall to her room, high heels tapping against the floor. She ripped them off once in her room and tore off the dress, throwing a pair of black sweats on and a blue tank. She laid on her bed for a minute or two until Basil came in. He sat on the end of her bed, patting her leg.

"Liz, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, but-"

"But what? When exactly were you planning to tell me this?" She asked, looking at Basil with a still betrayed look.

"Look Liz. I meant for you to find out when I invited her over here for dinner on Thursday." He said. "Then you could have met her over dinner." He added.

"Did you even care how I might feel. How could you think that anyone could ever replace my mom!" She said, grabbing her shoes and running out of the house.

* * *

"Where's Basil?" Asked Remy, when Liz walked in the house, soaked to the bone since it had started raining. She knew she should have brought Max.

"He can't seem to make it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on. What is it now." He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing that matters now. What about-" At that time, she was interrupted by Olivia, slamming the door open and slamming it shut again.

"Ooh, the nerve of that stupid, pathetic, small-brained..." She muttered on and on until the words got so inappropriate LIZ thought of plugging her ears. Of all people, Liz. Olivia started walking up the stairs, when she noticed that Remy and Liz were both kneeling around something.

"What happened?" She asked, very worried.

"Ratigan broke in and shot him. We got home and here he was." Said Remy. Olivia started to cry.

"Where's Basil?" She asked.

"I don't want him here." Said Liz darkly. Olivia dropped the subject immediately then leaned over to Remy.

"Another fight?" She asked.

"Yep." He whispered back. Liz stared down and then turned to Olivia.

"Look, I think we should go after Ratigan. He deserves to be killed, just like that ungrateful nephew." She said.

"Yes, well there are two things I see blocking our way. So far, everytime we think he's dead, he seems to be alive, and second of all, this looks just like a trap. He wanted us to know it was him so we go after him and get hurt or something." Said Remy.

"He's right." Said Olivia.

"Fine, you babies stay here and mope around while I actually do something about this." She said.

Liz turned to walk away, then suddenly, she heard Olivia behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you." Said Olivia, throwing on her jacket.

"Wait, you have a mess to clean up and some paper work to do." Said Liz. Olivia looked around and just knew she was right.

"fine. Go do you thing. Just at least be careful." Said Olivia.

* * *

Liz looked around the warehouse. _good, they haven't moved yet. _she thought as she peeked through the window. The rest of the mice were still there with Ratigan, no more Redeye anywhere.

Suddenly, Ratigan looked up at the window and she ducked down. He turned his head slightly, never taking his eyes off of the window, and told one of the mice to do something. She hid there by the window still. Suddenly, two mice came and tried to grab her.

"Do you realize what kind of night I've had!?" She shouted, as she did a swing kick and hit them both at once in the nose. They fell backwards, very confused before they launched at her again. She jumped, did a triple flip, and landed behind them, and kicked them into the window, braking the glass and causing them to fall into the warehouse. She looked down at them. They were picking themselves off of the ground and throwing curses up at her.

"Well, I see you were able to make it." Came a voice behind her. She turned to see Ratigan.

"Quite a night it's been, isn't it." He said, making small talk with her.

"You're telling me." She said in a cross voice.

"yes, I do seem to be the one who is talking, don't I." He said, as he pulled out a pocket watch.

"But, you are maybe five minutes late." He added.

"Better late than never." She answered coldly.

"And I do hope you have the arming code." Said Ratigan, taking out a knife.

"I don't." She said. Ratigan seemed to jump at her before she could continue her sentence. He held the knife to her throat, showing that if one of them moved wrong, she would die. "Why would you kill Flaversham when he was the one with the arming code?" She asked.

"Because I knew that either you or Olivia had it." Said Ratigan."And now, it looks like you'd be making perfect bate, yet again." He said, picking her up and dragging her to a crate. She threw her in and snapped the lock on. There were holes in the top so she could breathe.

"I knew I shouldn't have been angry at daddy. I need him now." She said from with in the box, regrettably.

_Alright, once again, I'm so sorry that I killed Hiram. I also must mention that somehow, this turned into a repeat of one of my favorite disney cartoons, Darkwing Duck. It was the first episode, which also means that I must give credit to Disney for providing me with the rhyme that Hiram made up, even though I twisted the words around slightly. That will be coming up in the next chapter, probably. Anyways, R&R and again, sorry that Hiram was the one to die. I should have just made it a complete stranger who made the ray, but I wasn't thinking at the time. Sorry. _


	6. saved, or not

_Anyways, on with the story. enjoy._

Liz stared at all the faces around her. There were only three she recognized. they were the ones that were best friends with Bartholomew before he got eaten by Felicia.

"Now what?" she asked aimlessly.

"Well, I think that Ratigan will wait until tomorrow afternoon, and if no one comes for you, he'll ask you for the code again. If he doesn't get an answer, he'll kill you, I guess." Came a voice just as aimless as her question. It was one of the familiar faces, Bill. It was the lizard of the trio.

"Well, what are you going to be doing?" She asked.

"Me? I'm going to be listening to anything Ratigan tells me and do it." He answered, as he stood next to the crate.

"Well then. You're just going to listen to that monster for the rest of your life?" She asked.

"Well, when you put it that way... think of it as just not wanting to be killed." He said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have the cat." Said Liz.

"Exactly. Now he just shoots you." He answered.

"Oh great. I'm being watched by a lizard with no balls." She said, sitting back down against the wall. They did not speak after that, but it left Bill time to think about what she had said.

* * *

"Sure, she takes the dog, and she storms out on me and now I have to walk all the way to the Flaversham's in the rain!" muttered Basil as he walked up the porch to Olivia's house. He knocked on the door.

Inside the house, Remy and Olivia looked at eachother. Remy grabbed a bat, and Olivia walked over to open the door. She swung it open while standing behind it and Remy held up the bat.

"What are you swinging that thing around for, son?" Asked Basil.

"Sorry. Wasn't expecting anyone and you freaked us out." Said Remy.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Asked Basil. Then he answered his own question by looking around Remy.

"No." Said Basil.

"Yes. Ratigan broke in and did this." Said Remy.

"Now he's got so much to pay for. First, he shoots my daughter, injects her with some purple stuff, and now this." Said Basil, turning to walk out the door.

"Wait, Basil. There's something else." Said Olivia. She kind of moved her eyes around and Basil realized that she was telling him that Liz was gone.

"Where's Liz?" He asked.

"She went after Ratigan. She seemed enraged. Speaking of which, why did she seem so upset at you?" Asked Olivia.

"Well... I've started dating again, and she doesn't seem very happy about it." He said.

"Let me guess. She's enraged because she thinks you're replacing her mother." Guessed Olivia.

"That's exactly it. How did you know?" Asked Basil.

"That's what it was when dad started dating. Well, in the end he told me that mom would have wanted us to move on, and find love somewhere else. Also, she broke up with him. Broke his heart, but still, he hasn't- well, hadn't given up and I would have let him because I understood." Said Olivia. Basil stared at her for a moment before turning towards the door.

"Do you think she might of went back to the warehouse." Asked Basil.

"What warehouse?" Asked Olivia.

"Right, you weren't with us on that one. Okay then, I'll be back." Said Basil, heading out the door. Remy and Olivia looked at each other for a long moment. Then Olivia took his hand and looked at him for a moment.

"Basil's going to need you and Liz DOES need you. You better get going." Said Olivia. As Remy walked out, the guards were outside.

"Ah, hello boys." Said Remy. "They're inside. Olivia will explain everything. I must be on my way." Said Remy, heading off in Basil's direction.

"Basil! Wait up!" He hollered. Basil stopped and looked back in wonder.

"Remy! What are you doing here? You should be back at home comforting Olivia." Said Basil.

"Scotland yard is there and I'm not so good with cops." Said Remy.

"What a pair." Said Basil, turning and walking again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remy, as his nose soon was soaked with the rain.

"Well, Liz doesn't like doctors and you don't like cops. I haven't the clue how you guys will get along." Said Basil.

"Wait, Dawson's a doctor." Said Remy.

"She made an exception for him." Added Basil.

"Ah, so where is this warehouse." Asked Remy.

"Just around this corner." Said Basil. Basil and Remy snuck around the corner.

They saw Max still waiting expectantly for Liz to come out. Basil ran to Max.

"Good boy. Stay." Said Basil. Him and Remy climbed up and peeked in the saw Ratigan conversationing with three other mice and they also saw three familiar faces. They were from the original gang. One of them, Bill the Lizard, was standing by a crate with holes drilled into it.

"There!" Said Basil, pointing at the crate.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remy.

"Well, I think that's where they have Liz." He said.

"Oh, I see now." Said Remy. "Now what?" Asked Remy.

"Now, we actually think of a plan before barging in." Said Basil, directing the statement at Remy. Remy grinned guiltily.

"But what do we do?" Asked Remy.

"Okay..." Basil began whispering a plan in Remy's ear. Remy listened, put in his input, and together they had a brilliant plan put together.

* * *

"Where are they?" Liz said to herself. She knew they should have been here by now. She looked outside one of the holes and saw a flash of brown. That had to be her dad's coat. But it was so very far away.

Remy lowered Basil down from the rafters where they had climbed in. Basil then pointed to a box that was open with styrofoam. It was all the way down to where Basil was and remy was a little nervous, but cleared the jump. They ran in and hid behind two crates.

"Okay, you know what to do. I'll go in and stall Ratigan. You get Liz out of that crate." Said Basil. They split up.

"Ratigan! Where's my daughter!" Said Basil as he stepped out, distracting him. Ratigan began a speech, to Basil's relief.

"Liz?" Whispered Remy from behind the crate.

"Remy!" Came an excited whisper from inside.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." He whispered.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Came a voice. It was Bill standing on top of the crate. Remy saw the key hanging around his back. He jumped up on the crate, and did a little circle with Bill. Suddenly, Remy latched onto the key, and Bill jerked and yanked at Remy trying to get him off of him. Suddenly, there was a snap, and the yarn holding the key onto his neck broke. Remy held it up triumphantly. He stuck it in the lock and, while Bill was still standing on top of it, threw the door open. Liz crawled out and he cradled her in his arms.

Then, she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"what took you so long." Said Liz. He smiled. Then, they heard gun shots from the other room. They ran and saw Basil, grab a rope swinging aimlessly in the air and swing toward them while Ratigan was aiming at them. He had seen Bill come flying and had suspected what they were doing.

They both latched onto Basil as he came flying by. The extra weight ruined the flight patern and all three went flying into the wall. They fell to the ground, and found themselves surrounded by crooks. There was no where to go.

"So, you thought you could get away from me, the world's greatest, I repeat, GREATEST criminal mind."

_Alright, so I lied. maybe the rhyme will be in the next chapter. Sorry about that, I got into it better than I thought I was going to. Anyways, you know the drill. R&R and I plan to have this story done by morning, right now it is almost one o'clock. I think I can make it til six. Wish me luck. Bye. _


	7. The Funeral

_Alright, I'm back and ready to keep going. Let's see if I last the night. LOL. Anyways, I'm going to stop talking now, and let you read the story. LOL. I'm laughing aloud a lot tonight, aren't I? LOL. _

Liz grabbed onto Remy as they stood backed up against the wall by the thugs. Ratigan walked over.

"Now then. Who knows the code?" He asked.

"You killed the only person who did know it, dumbfuck!" Said Liz.

He turned on her ever so slightly. "And I suppose you don't know it. Pitty. Guess it means you're useless to me." He said, getting ready to fire.

"Wait!" Said Remy, stepping in front of Liz. Ratigan stopped, waiting for Remy to continue.

"I think I know it. It might be purple, red, blue, red, yellow, red, yellow, green, purple." Said Remy, seeming to play a song or a rhyme in his head. Ratigan went over to the laser and typed in the code. there was a small beep, then nothing.

"Are you toying with me?" Asked Ratigan.

"No, that's the rhyme that Hiram was saying over and over again. Purple, red, blue, red, yellow too, red, yellow and green, then the purple." Said Remy. Then realization crossed Basil's face, along with Liz's.

"Wait, try Purple, red, blue, red, yellow, YELLOW, red, yellow, green, then purple." Said Basil, wrapping an arm around Liz. He knew that she would have been killed if Ratigan did not have the code. He didn't have a choice. In a way, Ratigan seemed more murderous now a days. Probably the old age getting to him or something.

There was a humming sound, then a whoop came from the machine, proving it had powered up. Basil looked at Remy with a nod. Remy nodded back. Liz had a look on her face that said, _What's going on? _

Before she could get an answer, Basil patted Remy's shoulder and Remy jumped at Ratigan, knocking him off of the platform that the machine was on. Basil rushed out of the crowd, leaving Liz the only one standing between all the thugs. _joy!!!! (sarcasm) _

Ratigan looked up as Basil started pushing random buttons and Remy laughing as he said, "Ooh, I wonder what this button does. Oh dear, look what a mess I'm making." Basil kept saying over and over again. Liz held her sides as she fell over laughing. She had never seen her father act so ridiculous.

Ratigan came back onto the platform just as the machine began to smoke and shooting everywhere. They didn't even know what it did until one of the stray shots hit a box. The box went floating into the air.

"Oh, so it levitates things." Said Basil interested. Remy grabbed Basil by the arm, trying to drag him off of the platform, but Basil just stared in awe at the strange colors with in the rays. Ratigan came up and grabbed Remy, throwing him over to where Liz was, who wasn't laughing as hard as before.

"Remy." Said Liz, as she cradled his head. He groaned, and regained cautiousness immediately. They looked up at the platform.

"I've played my games with you Basil! This time, you'll just die!" Ratigan said menacingly. Sparks flew around more violently and suddenly, KAPOW!!!!!! There was a big explosion, and all they saw was dust.

"Dad!" Screamed Liz, running to the debris. She lifted boards from the platform, and metal pieces, from, of course, the metal pieces of the platform. She finally saw a hand sticking out of the boards. She ran over and started uncovering it. Then, she helped her father out.

He rubbed the back of his neck and head.

"Where's Ratigan?" Asked Basil.

As if answering his question, a hand shot up through the boards just a few feet from Liz. She screamed and nearly jumped on Basil. Then, the hand just fell.

"So ends the tale of Padriac Ratigan, the third." Said Basil, standing up and putting an arm around Liz. She accepted the arm and they went over to Remy.

"So, this ends our story now?" He asked, accepting Basil's hand in helping him up.

"I think so. Our only problem now is if Jared's men escape from prison." Said Basil. They walked out of the warehouse, hopped on Max, and went home just as the sun was rising.

* * *

Liz accepted Samantha, who was Basil's girlfriend, into the family. Samantha, in return, acted like a mother. Remy and Olivia fixed up their house and a funeral was held at London memorial cemetery.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." Said Liz, hugging her best friend.

"It wasn't your fault. Doesn't everything happen for a reason. I think it was just, well I don't know, telling me to grow up. It's time for me to let go or something." Said Olivia. Olivia hugged Liz again.

"I don't think that was it. I think it was just some crazed psychopath, who in the end got what he deserved." Said Liz. "I don't know what I'd do if I was in your place." Said Liz, hugging her dad tight. Olivia looked at Liz with a knowing look, then turned back to the grave.

Liz found Remy, or Remy found Liz, either way.

"Hello beautiful." He said. "There's no way a pretty mouse like yourself would be looking for a guy like me unless I was dreaming." He joked.

"Well then. Pucker up and never wake up." She said, continuing the joke, as they kissed. Basil looked over to Remy and Liz, smiling. Then, Samantha found her way to Basil. She put his arm around her shoulders, and then slowly, their lips finally met.

_This has been a weird day. _Was Basil's final thought before they departed from the funeral.

_So, I guess that's the end. Maybe this is worth continuing. Anyways, keep R&R, and I'll see what I can make of another story. But I think what's happening is I'm getting so caught up in these stories that a lot of people are dying. I think I'm watching Pitch Black too much. I mean, for example, for the people who haven't seen it, they start out with ten people, and only three people make it off the planet. So, I think I should stop watching shit like that, it's making me kill good people like Hiram Flaversham. He didn't deserve to die. I'm rambling, so I'm going to let you go. Goodbye for this story. _


End file.
